I'd Lie
"I'd Lie" is an unreleased song by Taylor Swift, written before she got a record deal with Big Machine Records when she was just 16 years old."Taylor Swift - GAC Shortcuts (Part 1) - YouTube." Background "I'd Lie" is a song about a boy who says he will never fall in love and the girl who hopes he's lying because she's secretly in love with him. Swift wrote the song during her time in high school, where she performed it at the talent show, in front of the boy she wrote it about. He figured out that the song was about him.Stiegman, Kelsey. "This Unreleased, Old-School Taylor Swift Song is Your New Jam." Seventeen, 15 March 2016. Retrieved 9 February 2020."I'd Lie By Taylor Swift (Billboard Live) - YouTube" The song first gained popularity with her high school friends, then with the general public due to its appearances on GAC Shortcuts and Billboard Live in 2006. It was previously believed to have been an exclusive download for copies of her first album purchased at Best Buy during the first week of release due to false information on Wikipedia, when in fact, the song in question that actually appeared in the packaging was "I Heart ?.""Did you know there's also a Best Buy version of her first album...." Swift Discs, 15 November 2016. Retrieved 9 February 2020."Taylor Swift (Best Buy Exclusive)." Swift Discs, 9 August 2016. Retrieved 9 February 2020."Taylor Swift - Taylor Swift (2006, CD)." Discogs, 2020. Retrieved 9 February 2020. GAC Shortcuts On GAC Shortcuts, Taylor said she had a crush on a guy during her sophomore year of high school, so she became friends with him and couldn't understand how he just didn't know how she felt, so she sung this song for her friends around a campfire to see what they though of it, and then at her high school talent show, knowing that he was going to be there. '' Lyrics :I don't think that passenger seat :Has ever looked this good to me :He tells me about his night :And I count the colors in his eyes :He'll never fall in love :He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair :I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong :And I don't think it ever crossed his mind :He tells a joke, I fake a smile :But I know all his favorite songs :And I could tell you :His favorite color's green :He loves to argue :Born on the Seventeenth :His sister's beautiful :He has his father's eyes :And if you ask me if I love him.. :I'd lie :He looks around the room :Innocently overlooks the truth :Shouldn't a light go on? :Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long? :He sees everything in black and white :Never let nobody see him cry :I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine :I could tell you :His favorite color's green :He loves to argue :Born on the Seventeenth :His sister's beautiful :He has his father's eyes :And if you ask me if I love him.. :I'd lie :He stands there, then walks away :My God, if I could only say :I'm holding every breath for you :He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar :I think he can see through everything but my heart :First thought when I wake up is :My God, he's beautiful :So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle :Yes I could tell you :His favorite color's green :He loves to argue :Oh, and it kills me :His sister's beautiful :He has his father's eyes :And if you ask me if I love him.. :If you ask me if I love him.. :I'd lie : References Category:Lyrics Category:Unreleased songs